Lost
by Redsinky
Summary: They found me from a pile of snow, my skin was blue from the cold. At first I was confused because I didn't know where I was, the landscape was different from the last time I saw it. But then it occured to me, I'm not in the right time, I have to find my way back before they all call me a witch and burn me at the stake.
1. The blue figurine

Two heavily covered silhouettes trudged over snowy hills, both carrying a brown medium sized package. They hurriedly raced against the snowy blizzard of the hills, only catching a glimpse of the castle in front of them, then they were swept up by a strong blizzard wind ripping their clothes apart, their bodies smashing into residues that was also caught inside the storm. They screamed calling fro help, but they knew deep in their minds that it was helpless for anyone to hear their cries. Both of the men closed their eyes, knowing that they hadn't survived the journey and regretting their mistake to finish the delivary quickly was now their cause of death. A few minutes past and still nothing happened to them, they still felt like being ripped to pieces but it was somehow calm and they were falling fifteen feet in the air, the gravity pulling them down rapidly. Did they crash and died from the impact? Or did one of them save the other by acting as a cushion? Neither was done because both men had survived the fall, no inujuries between them, not even bleeding or a slight head ache, they just landed on their feet softly.

"Thank the heaven's!" They both cried out into the sky, crying and hugging each other as they shakily recounted that their death's was sure when they got caught in the storm.

They were about to walk back towards the castle when one of the men heard a muffled sound under his feet. He glanced down and gasped, he fell on his feet kneeling over the figure he just stepped on, pointing at it.

"Ja-Jacobi." He called out to the man named Jacobi who was running towards him.

When Jacobi reached the man, he panicked for a few seconds then went to the other side of the fallen figure, poking it with a stick.

"Do not hurt the pitful thing." The man told Jacobi.

Jacobi glanced at his partner before replying, "It is dead." he said matter-of-factly to him.

The man shook his head, "No, it is very much alive. I heard it make a sound when I stepped on it."

"Well then, may be you killed it after you stood on it. But hold on, this thing you stepped on is not an it or a thing but a person."

The man screamed up at the sky, asking forgiveness for his sins but Jacobi stopped him before he could go on, "Well let us see whom this unfortunate person is, shall we?"

"I'm sorry, Jacobi. I-I did not mean to kill anyone. I will go punish myself for my wrong doings."

Jacobi had finished taking the figure out of the snow and held his hands up to halt his partner, "Wait Thomas, it is not dead. Come we shall bring this person inside the castle doors."

Thomas walked over to Jacobi and saw the blue figurine, "It's a demon!" he exclaimed, scuttling away from it.

"Do not be ridiculous!" Jacobi yelled at a frightened Thomas, "This person had gotten too cold for the body to heat itself, come, we might be able to save this person, hurry!" he ordered Thomas who nervously walked back.

"Yes, of course." And they carried the figure into the castle walls, momentarily stopped by the guards who inquisted what they had brought or what it is. Some of the gusrds blocked their way into the great hall, only to hurriedly move aside as Jacobi pulled down his hood.

"My lordship, sir Jacobi, forgive my rudeness towards you. I had not known." Apologised the last guard who was in front of him bowing deeply as he walked past them. The two men plus a blue person stepped through the squire dormitary. Heads popped out of bedroom doors and rooms, all bowing to Jacobi when he strode past them. They entered the hospital wing and Thomas carefully set the blue person on a bed near the fire, whilst Jacobi talked to the nurse.

"Only give this person warm food and always keep this person near an extremely burning heater. Come to me when this person awakens. No surgery or any other kinds, just do as you are ordered."

The nurse that was talking to Jacobi regarded the blue figure nervously, "If that is as you wish, sire."

"It is. Thomas, come with me, we have many things to discuss." Jacobi walked out of the room followed by Thomas.

A week has passed since Jacobi and Thomas brought the blue person inside the hospital. The nurse that was working there convinced everyone around her that the blue figure was either dead or a demon coming to destroy them. A lot of excitment buzzed around the castle, some visited to see the person, but it soon died out as the blue figure hadn't moved, until the next day. The nurse came in late in the afternoon after lunch and gasped as she saw the used to be blue person sitting on the window sill. She had short black hair and tanned skin, she was also small for her age, but no one knew that and she appeared elegantly even in her white night gown. When she turned to see the noise behind her, the nurse could see that her eyes were the deepest blue she had ever seen, it was almost completely black except when the light shone on it. After the momentarily shock, the nurse hurried out to tell Jacobi as ordered.


	2. Why, it's the 16th century, dear

The nurse came back in the hospital room, she bowed deeply as two men appeared before the girl. "You did well." Jacobi said to the nurse, "Go take a stroll with Thomas."

Thomas started to protest, but stopped as Jacobi glared at him, his eyes telling him that he wanted to talk privately. He opened the door for the nurse and walked after her to the court-yard.

Jacobi started to think quickly as to what to say to the girl but she interrupted him, "I need to know my situation quickly, so I'll apologise for my in coming rudeness. First. where am I and Who are you? Secondly, can I take back my belongings? And did any one touch my stuff?" She asked him.

Jacobi stared at the girl in bewilderment. How could she be so rude? Does she even know who I am? She should be grateful that I rescued her and why is her way of speaking different from theirs, even though it is English? All these questions rotated in his head, but he could not answer them. "You reside in my land, you will answer my questions first." He stated in a commanding tone.

"There is nothing you can gain from me." She said airily.

Jacobi ignored the statement, "Why were you under a pile of snow? How did you come there.? he asked her, although there were a lot more questions he wanted to ask, but he let it slip by.

The girl sighed, "I said you can't gain anything from me because I don't know the answer. I'm as lost as you are in this." She walked over to the water jug and poured herself some water. She leaned near the fire-place.

Jacobi shook his head in dismay, "Then you are of no help. But there is one you can answer." he studied her up and down, "What is your name?"

The girl smiled, "Name's Dani." she replied to him, "And yours?" she asked.

"So you have never heard of me. My title is Sir Lord Jacobi, but you may call me as Sir Jacobi, since I do not know you."

Dani had to stifle her giggle when she heard his name, "Sir Lord Jacobi, huh."she gazed out the window, the land scape was different to her, and she resides in Sir Jacobi's castle. Finally she knew what to ask, "Sorry, but what year is this?"

At first, Jacobi thought she was acting stupid, but when he saw how serious she was he answered, "We are in the year fifteen fifty-five. Did you not know that?"

The sudden thought that she was living in the year fifteen fifty-five felt like a big slab of concrete fell on her head. It explained why everything was so utterly different, so old way styled and the posh way of speaking made sense. "No." She replied miserably. Her mind was screaming at her, it was trying to remember something that happened before she came here. It was when...blank, nothing came, just a cold black memory. Dani blinked her tears away and fidegted with her clothes.

Jacobi watched her closely, he could not read the expression on Dani's face, but he could tell that she was thinking about something. He went out of the room to give her space and went back to his study to ponder what to do about her situation.


End file.
